Full Moon
by Zade1
Summary: Another adventure out of a Harry Potter roleplaygame


This is the first part of my second Fanfic about a character which I created for a German Harry Potter roleplaygame. It continues the story that is been told in "The Trainee Teacher" and "The Trainee Teacher II" but can be read independently.  
  
Again I want to thank all the members of the RPG, without them this story would not exist. It had been written together with F. ( she plays Snape and Lupin) L. ( she plays Mary). I just shortened and translated it.  
  
I only own my own characters, which are Sam and her family. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and *grumble* Warner Brothers.  
  
Please review it and tell me all the mistakes I've made - my English needs practise. I would be glad for every offer to beta-read it, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"No - please, no!" The young woman in the police uniform freed her eyes from her long black hair that sticked wetly on her face. The rain was falling heavily and a flash struck. Her trousers soaked with the mud she was kneeling in but she didn't care. All she was caring about was the men she hold in her arms. He looked terribly. Branches from the bush he laid in had scratched his naked body all over. And he was bleeding heavily from two wounds which appeared to be gun shots. The women turned her head and screamed "What are you waiting for!! Call an ambulance!" Two bobbies emerged from the darkness. "But.. the wolf.. I thought I had.." - "There is no wolf, MOVE!"- Her black eyes sparkled with fury. The two officers looked at each other, puzzled. One of them ran over the large, wide lawn next to the bank in which the injured had been found. The other rushed in the opposite direction and fought his way through the bushes. As soon as they were out of sight the young woman took a wand out of her uniform jacket and mumbled something. A blanket appeared out of the nowhere and wrapped itself around the man who still didn't move.  
  
***  
  
Samantha De Escobar was happy. She was sitting under a tree next to the lake on the ground of Hogwarts, held her face in the summer sun and just enjoyed herself. The term had just ended and the last exams had been written. She saw laughing and chatting pupils who walked along the lake or laid on the lawn as relaxed and relieved as Sam was. Her first year as trainee teacher had ended. Another year had been permitted and after that she would be teacher - if she would get throught the exams, but that was in far distance and a too uncomfortable thought for a moment like this. The liasion with her collegue Remus J. Lupin had developed and despite of the hard start become a serious relationship. This summer he would meet her parents the first time. More than enough reasnos for Sam to be just perfectly satisfied with everything just as it was. She outstreched on the sun - warmed grass and gave a little laugh.  
  
*** In the cold darkness of his office Professor Severus Snape felt nothing of the summer sun. He had been even more bad-tempered as usual the whole day. When Albus Dumbledore had kindly asked for the reason, Snape had complained about a heavy headache on which no potion of his knowledge had worked. Dumbledore had recommended a book to him which Snape had just brought from the library. He flicked throught he yellowing pages until he found the prescription. Snape wrinkled his forehead. The potion was very difficult to prepare but very similar to the wolfsbane potion. A dry smile came on his face. Lupin had asked him to prepare this potion in advance for the time he would spend with Samantha in London. Snape ladled half of Lupin's potion in another cauldron. Then he turned to his private supplies and picked out the new ingrediences. Snape was satisfied with his perfect order and foresight. Thus he still smiled while preparing the potion he needed.  
  
***  
  
"I always ask myself why women need that much to pack"  
  
"That's our little secret, isn't it Zade?"  
  
"She looks grumpy. Even more than she does anyway. Do you really think she has enough air in that little cage. Tut tut, poor kitty, you..."  
  
"Sure. She justs hates travellling like hell. No, Remus, better don't do that...!! What did I tell you?"  
  
"Ouch. Hey Zade!! I never let you sleep in my bed again. You nearly bit off my finger!"  
  
"I thought you are used to defend tougher beast than a persian cat. Should I try to kiss the pain away...?"  
  
"Hmmm.. suddenly my whole body aches...but we'll miss our train, my angel, if we don't hurry a bit."  
  
"Do you have enough bottles of potion?"  
  
"I think so. Snape had prepared them for me to take away. I didn't even had to meet him."  
  
  
  
*** Stepping up the stairs to the little terrace house in the suburb, Remus became visibly nervous. He was not used to Muggle clothes and missed the wide pockets of his robes to put his hands in. "Hey. Everything o.k.?" asked Sam and lowered the hand with the keyring. "Yes." he answered and smiled weakly. She turned to Remus and kissed him. "I think it's great that you joined me. I mean, maybe it's a bit early and.." "It's alright. I am fine. As long as you are here." Remus hugged her tenderly. "I wanted to see London anyway. And - ok, I was terribly curious." He laughed and confessed: "Although it really makes me nervous. It's easier to cope with Red Caps or Boggarts." "My parents are not that bad." Sam grinned. Finally she unlocked and opened the door. Remus swallowed. The little hall was empty but after Sam clapped the door a tall, slim woman with platin-blonde hair came out of a door to the very right of the small corridor. "Samantha, darling!" She embraced her daughter with an open, broad smile. Then she turned towards Remus and the smile turned cooler. "Mary De Escobar." She outstreched her hand. "I assume you are...?". "Remus Lupin. Er... Professor Remus Lupin." Mary's bright blue eyes seemed to scan him from top to toe. Remus smile grew more nervous again. "Excuse me." said a dark, warm voice beside him. He turned his head and saw a skinny man with brown, curly hair that was already greying. "I'm sorry!" mumbled Remus and stepped aside to let Sam's father through the narrow corridor. "De nada. That's ok, my friend." Mr Escobar smiled and took his daughter in his arms. They spoke a few words in Spanish before he turned again towards Lupin. "Esteban De Escobar. It's a pleasure to meet you!" He shook Remus' hand very firmly. "Professor Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you, too." answered Remus relieved and looked towards Mary. Again he felt her searching eyes.  
  
*** "Well he is a bit old, Samantha."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"I mean, Robin was exactly your age and doctor as well and I..."  
  
"Mom! That's over, it's another story, please. You knew only Robin. Don't apply that standard on Remus. Robin and I were friends since I was eleven."  
  
"And he was your fiancé until.."  
  
"Until I found out that he wasn't the right for me."  
  
"I just wonder if this decision was really the right one. I tell you from the start: I don't like him. There's something..obscure about this man."  
  
*** Sheherezade, the cat, waited already for Sam and Remus on Sam's Bed in a small room under the roof. When she saw Lupin she purred, jumped down to the floor and walked towards him. "See. She is sorry." Remus took the white cat on his arm and stroked her. Zade closed her green eyes and purred, rubbing her nose on his cheek. "How cute you two are." Sam opened a cupboard and put her wand in it's highest board. She never used it at home. "Give me the bottles. They are safe here. Three days left?" "Yes, three days. I need to drink one today, my angel." Sam unstoppered a bottle and sniffed. "Ewww. Here you are." He emptied it with one gulp. "What do you think?" Sam asked quietly and outstreched her arms. "Do you want to tell them or not?" He embraced her and leaned his head against her forehead. "Actually I wanted to do so. They would ask anyway when I hide." "Mom won't be very happy." Sam wrinkled her nose. "I am sorry for everything stupid she'll maybe say." "Your dad makes everything up. I really like him." Remus kissed her. "That's a start." She closed up and kissed him back.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Ah. Remus! Catching fresh air? You see, I am closed out of my own house. Just because my wife thinks the smoke of my pipe is not good for her precious curtains...What a wonderful clear night sky....Soon it's full moon. La luna lleana. I always react on it. I can't sleep. Sam neither."  
  
"I react on the moon, too. Just a little bit different."  
  
"Can't you sleep as well?"  
  
"Yo..soy..un..lobo.."  
  
"No, no Remus, that's wrong. You just told me you are a wolf."  
  
"I am."  
  
"I think I don't quite understand."  
  
"I am a werewolf, Mr Escobar. I had been bitten as a child and now I transfigure every full moon night. I have a potion that keeps my mind but I am a wolf then."  
  
"So in three days you turn into a thinking wolf.."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I always thought a werewolf is a fairy tale. But since I have a daughter who turns tortoises into teapots I got used to such things."  
  
"In the wizard world fairy tales are sometimes the truth."  
  
"I tell you what: I'll talk to my wife. I know what she'll say: 'A cat, an owl, and now a wolf. This child turns my home into a zoo.'"  
  
*** "You are like your father, my angel. He is wonderful."  
  
"Yes, he is. But my mom is, too. She's just not as convinced of my decision as I am."  
  
"My charme starts to lack it's force."  
  
"More charme is not healthy anymore."  
  
"Don't overdo it. But thanks, my angel."  
  
  
  
*** "What exactly do you have against Remus, Mom?"  
  
"Why, Sam! I don't have anything against him. What should I have against him."  
  
*** "I think I've come to a dead end with your wife, Mr Escobar. I just don't know what to do anymore. Tell me.. how did you win her heart?"  
  
"That was a very difficult task, my friend."  
  
*** "Oh no Mom. You just love him and all this little remarks towards him just should show your deepest sympathy."  
  
"I just keep on thinking about your own good, Sam."  
  
*** "At this time I worked at my father's restaurant in Zaragoza. Mary worked in Zaragoza for an English company and had always her lunch there. And I always managed it to be her waiter. And as she always sat at the same table I prepared it extra carefully, put on fresh flowers and so on. I was perfectly friendly and charming but she never said more to me than ordering food. One year we saw each other every day. I'd never imagined that she lost a single thought on me, but then.."  
  
*** "You don't need to do that, mother! I am old enough to live with the consequences of my decisions."  
  
"I don't doubt that a second. He is just so..."  
  
*** "Then..?"  
  
"Then she asked me one day to sit down. 'Esteban, I've got a problem.'. I was delighted. I didn't even know that she knew my name. My father screamed from the kitchen but I ignored it. Mary told me that her boss had made her an offer to go back to England. She missed her home but she loved Spain so much. She asked me how to decide."  
  
*** "So..? Nice! Understanding! Easy to hurt! That's what he is!"  
  
"Easy to hurt, Samantha! He is a bloody wolf!"  
  
*** " I tool a deep breath and said: 'Stay here. With me.'. I must've lost my mind. She looked at me - and left. I thought everything was lost and I would see her never again. I dropped so much dishes that day that my father nearly fired me. But the next morning she stood a t my door - and stayed. Four years later we married. And when Samantha was six we all went to England. Together."  
  
*** "A werewolf , mom! And that's not his fault!"  
  
"Wolf - werewolf, what's the difference!"  
  
"Of course there's a difference!"  
  
"Maybe. But I would feel safer if we wouldn't sleep under one roof with him when he..changes. The toolshed will be comfortable enough for a wolf..werewolf."  
  
"The toolshed?!"  
  
"No whatever wolf in my house, Samantha Maria De Escobar!"  
  
"... Ok. Ok, mom, I'll ask him. But only for that very night!"  
  
"Especially that very night."  
  
*** "That's a lovely story."  
  
"And you can learn from it: Mary has a heart of gold, she just hides it sometimes far too deep."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"You like my daughter very much, don't you?"  
  
"I love her. It's like.. like I have found a part of me I missed my whole life. And when I nearly lost her.. it killed me. It was love at first sight. Should I tell you something funny?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It was like magic. Just like magic."  
  
*** "I doubt he is the right for her, Esteban."  
  
"But why, Mary. He's such a nice man."  
  
"Why? He's a wolf, Esteban. That's enough to mistrust him. He appears so unsteady, too. Unreliable."  
  
"Mary.."  
  
"I mean, what do we know about his past? What does Samantha know?"  
  
"I understand that you are worried and I don't ask you to love him at the very instant. But I think he deserves a chance. That's never wrong. I think he is very serious about Sam."  
  
"Fine. He'll get his chance. Although I still think that a werewolf...o.k, I stop it."  
  
"You are doing the right thing, Mary."  
  
"I wish I could be that optimistic, Esteban. We'll wait and see.."  
  
*** The day of the full moon night had come and Remus looked weary and tired. "Do you feel it yet?" asked Sam softly. "Yes. It is always there but at the very day it is worse."  
  
Short before dawn the family sat with Remus in the living room that had a glass door to the little backyard. "Well, good night." Remus made a grimace. "I go to.. shed." Mary showed a thin smile. "We appreciate your understanding, Mr Lupin. Good night." "Good luck. Or whatever fits here." said Mr Escobar and smiled warmly to Remus. Sam took Remus' hand and they went outside to the little shed made of loose planks. "Do you want me to..Can I maybe..stay?" she asked carefully. Remus caressed her cheek, kissed her and looked into her beautiful black eyes. His transfiguration was a very intimate moment for him. He nodded. Sam smiled and unlocked the toolshed. She led him in and closed the door. With her, Remus and the tools the shed was full. Through a narrow window they could see the quick dawning. "Nice" Remus mumbled nervously. Quickly he began to undress and shivered in the cold. "Need a helping hand?" Sam grinned. "No, thanks" he laughed. Minutes later he stood naked and felt the moon rising. He closed his eyes. Sam watched him, a bit thrilled. She had never witnessed his transformation before. Remus felt that it begun. But something was different. He stared at her, trembling. "What's the matter?" asked Sam worried. His body cracked and ached. He screamed with pain and realised in panic that something went terribly wrong. 


End file.
